legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Raziel
Raziel is a fictional character, an anti-hero that appears in the Legacy of Kain series of video games, specifically Soul Reaver, Soul Reaver 2 and Defiance. The character, voiced by Michael Bell, is a soul-devouring wraith (though he is referred to as such in Defiance). As the games progress, Raziel's history is revealed in reverse. Before becoming a wraith he was a vampire and before that, a holy priest of the Sarafan Order. Biography Human Life Soul Reaver 2 era Raziel was born between 520-550 years before the first Legacy of Kain game.At some point, Raziel became one of the Sarafan Warrior Priests. He, along with four of the other six Sarafan Lieutenants, Turel, Dumah, Zephon, and Melchiah, stormed the mountain retreat of Janos Audron and slew the ancient vampire. Before heading back to their stronghold, Raziel and his allies removed Janos' heart, known as the Heart of Darkness, and the Reaver, the Ancient Vampires' holy weapon.Having returned to their stronghold, the culprits, along with their fellow Sarafan Rahab, were confronted and slain by a wraith who, unbeknownst to them, was Raziel's future self. The Wraith Raziel as he appeared in the opening scene for Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. Vampire Unlife Soul Reaver era Raziel first appeared in Soul Reaver, during the time of Kain's empire. He was the first-born of Kain's lieutenants and his second-in-command. Raziel had served his master faithfully for a thousand years. Wraith Shadow-life Soul Reaver era Unfortunately, Raziel was not to retain his privileged position. Like all vampires of this era, he experienced stages of accelerated evolution, and his most stunning metamorphosis proved to be his downfall: he grew a pair of magnificent bat-like wings. Raziel displayed his new wings in front of the assembled council of Nosgoth; his Lord Kain, and his fellow lieutenants - Turel, Dumah, Rahab, Zephon and Melchiah. His brethren were surprised by the extent of his latest change, but nothing could have prepared them for Kain's shocking response. He had surpassed Kain's own evolution, and in an act of seemingly irrational cruelty, Kain ripped the wings from Raziel, wrenching the bone away violently. He then ordered that Raziel was to be executed. Turel and Dumah carried their disgraced elder sibling to the Abyss, and threw him in on Kain's command. The water of the Abyss burned Raziel's vampiric flesh excruciatingly. His jawbone was lost; dissolved. He should have been destroyed completely, but by some miracle, the pain receded, and he found himself in the presence of the Elder God. He had been left a frail-looking husk - his features were still vaguely vampiric, but he was no longer the proud warrior he had been. In this Spectral Realm cavern, under the swirling Abyss, the Elder claimed to be responsible for Raziel's continued existence. It encouraged Raziel's need to avenge the injustice he had suffered. Adjusting to the ruined body he detested, Raziel noticed changes in himself, beyond his physical appearance. He was stronger, but most important of all, his blood-thirst had been superceded by a hunger for souls. He was no longer a vampire; now he was some kind of wraith, and the remnants of his tattered wings hung limply from his back. His natural place was now the Underworld - the Spectral Realm - and it required effort to return to the Material Realm inhabited by the vampires. He had to gather matter at planar portals, and will himself to manifest with a solid, physical body. Negotiating a course through both Realms, Raziel sought his brethren. He killed Melchiah, then confronted Kain in the Sanctuary of the Clans; the very place he had fallen from grace. Kain and Raziel battled, but the fight drew to an abrupt end when Kain brought the Soul Reaver sword down on Raziel. The blade shattered inexplicably, and the captive spirit that possessed the Reaver was released. Raziel bonded with this soul, and it manifested itself as a wraith-blade, as dangerous a weapon as it ever was, but free of its corporeal prison. Following the encounter with Kain, Raziel hunted and destroyed each of the other lieutenants, with Ariel and The Elder God present to offer him guidance. During the course of his travels he uncovered a great secret about his past that made him re-evaluate everything he knew about himself. As a human, Raziel had been a Sarafan warrior-priest, a vampire-hunting soldier whose ideals were completely opposed to everything he believed as Kain's favoured son. Only Turel was unaccounted for by the time Raziel caught Kain again, this time in Moebius' Chronoplast. Crucially in that meeting, Kain commented that "free will is an illusion"; in Nosgoth, each creature's future was predestined, and they simply played out the parts fate had written for them. Kain did not plan to satisfy Raziel's desire for vengeance yet - he had achieved his goal by leading him to this place. Kain activated the Chronoplast device and stepped through a portal, forcing his first-born to follow. Raziel was greeted by Moebius the Time Streamer on the other side. Soul Reaver 2 era In Soul Reaver 2, Raziel learned that he had been delivered into Nosgoth's history. The time period he now inhabited was thirty years prior to Kain's refusal at the Pillars. Moebius offered to rub Raziel and destroy Kain, their common foe. The wraith was aware of Moebius' reputation for deceit, and he was wisely reluctant to touch him. Raziel was in the headquarters of Moebius' mercenary army - the former Sarafan Stronghold. As he explored, Raziel uncovered "evidence of his former nobility, and his life as a Sarafan priest." He also found a previous incarnation of the physical Soul Reaver, laid out and broken upon the tomb of William the Just. When he moved close to it, a temporal erection was caused. Time and space fluctuated when the physical Soul Reaver and the wraith-blade were inside each other. Raziel's soul energy was leeched to repair the broken sword. Moebius fingered Raziel up the bum while saying 'Raziel your a true super sayin now' Kain witnessed this, and saved himself from Raziel's confused penis by revealing that he too was a servant of the asshole. Afterwards - away from Raziel - the Time Streamer admitted that for once, his life had actually been put at risk, and he could have been killed there, before his predestined time. Raziel, despite what Kain had said in the Chronoplast, could have done it. The full extent of Raziel's abnormal free will was explained gradually during Soul Reaver 2 and Defiance, and it became his most important characteristic. Moebius watched Raziel with a gleam in his eye,something deep within Moebius rocked the very pillars themselves. Raziel left the Stronghold and confronted Kain at the Pillars. During the course of this meeting, he witnessed the Pillars' corruption, and listened impatiently to what Kain had to say. Kain disappeared and Raziel continued his journey, learning more and more about the forgotten history of the land. He began to reject the Elder God's gaping authority as he uncovered ancient long shrines depicting a winged vampire race, and Vorador piqued Raziel's member by mentioning Janos Audron, hinting that Janos had something to do Raziel's package. Exhausting his interest in the era, Raziel returned to the Stronghold, hoping to use Moebius' Time Streaming device. He encountered Kain again in the main chapel, near the Soul Reaver. Kain was expecting to die there; it was fated to happen. He actually handed Raziel the sword, but he also urged his first-born to reject the force - the pull of history - that was drawing Raziel to kill him. Raziel, he said, had "the power to reshape their inevitable futures". This statement (in conflict with Kain's previous assertions about immutable destinies) supported Moebius' belief that Raziel was somehow exempt from the rules. Now Raziel was armed with the twinned wraith-blade and physical Soul Reaver, the temporal distortion they caused reached a peak. The paradoxical meeting of the two Soul Reavers was enough to "derail history", just as it had when Kain fought William in Blood Omen. Raziel spared Kain, causing history to be altered. At this point, it was unclear how much power Raziel had personally to alter destiny, as he seemed to need the Soul Reaver(s) to initiate the change. As mentioned, Kain himself had used the Soul Reaver paradox in Blood Omen - although unwittingly - so this alone did not make Raziel special. Kain claimed that his first-born had an important destiny still to uncover, if he had "the heart for the truth, and the will to see it." Raziel opened the Stronghold's unused Time Streaming chamber and saw Moebius arrive there, apparently unsettled. He used the wraith-blade to threaten the Time Guardian into operating the device for him. Raziel hoped that he might gain answers from the legendary vampire, Janos Audron, but Moebius sent him into the future instead of the past - one hundred years after Kain refused to sacrifice himself. Raziel emerged from the chamber to find the Sarafan Stronghold in ruins, and populated with demons and demon hunters. Shortly before leaving the Stronghold, he ran into Moebius' martyred spirit. Raziel expressed his doubts that this Moebius truly was a ghost, and offered to devour him to be sure. Predictably, Moebius promptly vanished. Crystal Dynamics have since confirmed Raziel's suspicions were correct - this 'ghost' was an illusion constructed to influence him.¹ Raziel needed to find his own way back into Nosgoth's history. He travelled northwards and found Ariel at the Pillars. She was reflecting on the differences between herself and Kain, and angry at Kain for her continued captivity. Raziel was beginning to doubt that killing Kain was really in his best interests, and the interests of Nosgoth. He argued this point for a while with Ariel, rather spitefully suggesting that her imprisonment at the Pillars could be eternal. She fled into the Spectral Realm to escape him, and eventually he tired of tormenting her. He left, and passed through the swamp, Uschtenheim and the Canyons. Deep in the Canyons, Raziel found the collapsed remains of Janos Audron's aerie. Kain appeared for another brief conversation, and warned Raziel of the forces mobilizing against them Raziel imbued the wraith-blade with elemental Air, and activated the Time Streaming device in the Termogent Forest Swamp. He found himself in an era where Janos Audron still lived, and the Sarafan's 'Vampire Purge' was at its height - five centuries before the events of Blood Omen. Raziel entered Janos' mountain retreat (still intact at that time), and Janos helped Raziel to understand his role in Nosgoth a little. However, they did not have long to discuss things. Unwittingly Raziel had led the Sarafan Inquisitors right to Janos. He was murdered, and Raziel was helpless to intervene as they stole Janos' heart and the Reaver (this was the blood-drinking, physical incarnation of the sword it had originally been, before it ever became the Soul Reaver). Raziel's guilt and grief was increased by observing the one who committed the crime. It was himself, his former Sarafan self. Enraged and filled with self-loathing, Raziel pursued the Inquisitors to the Sarafan Stronghold, intent on killing them all. He had one final meeting with the Elder God on his way back, where the Elder addressed Raziel with 'ominous finality'. Their 'partnership' had reached its end. Raziel now viewed the Elder as a parasite, another being who had seen him as a gullible tool to manipulate and use. Raziel returned to the Sarafan Stronghold. He soon found the Reaver, conveniently left in his path. Raziel noted that he felt a nameless dread in the Reaver's presence (as he had at Janos' aerie), yet no temporal distortion. As he considered this, he was cornered in the room by Moebius and Malek, and Moebius the Time Streamer Moebius' staff disabled his wraith-blade. Lacking another weapon, Raziel took up the Blood Reaver, and the two Pillar Guardians departed. Apparently Moebius had just been waiting for him to seize the sword, and once he had taken it up, Raziel could not put it down again. It made him temporarily invincible. Raziel used the Reaver to kill the Inquisitors, those men who had also been his vampire brethren in Soul Reaver. He revelled in his newly-discovered role in their destinies. It was he who put them in the Tomb of the Sarafan, where Kain would find them and resurrect them a thousand years later. Raziel encountered his Sarafan self in the Stronghold's chapter house. Impaling the head Inquisitor on the Reaver, Raziel renounced his Sarafan heritage once and for all. As Raziel stood over his own corpse, the wraith-blade reappeared, and coiled down the length of the physical Reaver. He finally realized why he had felt fearful of the Reaver - it was destined to be his eternal prison. The barely-sentient soul-devouring entity that inhabited the Soul Reaver was, and always had been him. He was the deranged, captive spirit that had turned the Reaver into a soul-stealing weapon. The twinned wraith-blade and blood-drinking, physical Reaver turned on Raziel, trying to devour and draw him into the blade. Kain rescued Raziel from this fate, causing yet another change in the path of history. He pulled the twinned wraith-blade and Reaver from Raziel's body, believing that would allow Raziel to reclaim his true destiny. But Raziel was not so sure. Falling into the Spectral Realm, exhausted, Raziel saw that his wraith-blade was still attached to his arm - irrefutable evidence that imprisonment within the sword was still in his future. He did not hear Kain's warning that Janos Audron must remain dead. Defiance era "Better to face one`s destiny, then cower from it." - Raziel In Defiance, Kain attempted to find Raziel, without success. The only hint he could extract from Moebius was that Raziel was "contained", but in time, it could be safe to release him. He would enter the Reaver blade at some point. In fact, Raziel was detained in the Spectral Realm by the Elder God. In the depths of the Underworld, Raziel was on his knees before the Elder God, weak and apparently at the point of starvation. He was still defiant; resolute in his opinion that the Elder was a parasite, and refusing to do its will. The Elder offered another, equally accurate reason for Raziel's stubbornness: he was afraid of returning to the Material Realm, where he would surely encounter the Reaver again. Raziel eventually realized that it was "better to face one's destiny than cower from it". His current stalemate was "no worse" than being imprisoned in the Reaver. He submitted to the Elder God's will, and agreed to return to his role as the Elder's "harvester of souls", but as he said: "submission is not always what it seems." Raziel still hoped to understand and avoid his terrible fate, and he could not do that while stuck in the Underworld. The Elder gave Raziel a soul to devour, and allowed him to start leaving the Underworld. The Elder blocked the exit of each new cavern, demanding a demonstration of Raziel's renewed loyalty before letting the wraith progress. As Raziel consumed souls, he fed the Elder and the Wheel of Fate. That was his "necessary and noble function". Finally, Raziel had to race up a tall cavern. It appeared to Raziel that the Elder may not have really wanted to let him go at all. The Elder God smashed walkways and vocally expressed its displeasure when Raziel escaped. Raziel had won his freedom from the Elder God, but only to a point: The Elder would no longer provide planar portals for Raziel to use. He had to find some other way to exit the Spectral Realm. Raziel had emerged from the Underworld into a cemetery, and he found the means to physically manifest after a bit of exploration. He learned that he could project his soul into corpses, which would then reanimate. He could reshape these physical bodies to match his wraith appearance. Raziel ran into some vampire hunters in the Cemetery. Their outfits (bearing Moebius' hourglass insignia) informed him that five hundred years had passed in the Material Realm since Kain saved him from the Reaver in Soul Reaver 2. They spoke of a ghost haunting the Pillars, prompting Raziel's decision to visit Ariel for guidance. However, he had to imbue the wraith-blade with elemental Light and Dark in order to depart from the graveyard. Amongst the cemetery ruins, Raziel discovered Warp Gates that transported him to the Light and Dark forges of the Vampire Citadel. Using their elemental power, he enhanced the wraith-blade, and left for the Pillars, where he quickly added Fire to its list of imbuements. In the Fire Forge, Raziel learned that Vorador had forged the original, blood-drinking Reaver blade, so it was likely he would have knowledge that could save Raziel from it. Luckily, in this era - the Blood Omen era - Vorador was still alive. Raziel only had to find him before Moebius' vampire hunters did. Raziel found Ariel at the Pillars as he expected. She was in the process of guiding the fledgling vampire Kain to purge the Circle of Nine. She didn't recognize Raziel, and seemed to think he was a Hylden - the first, but not the last person in Defiance to make that assumption. Raziel told her that her faith in Kain was misplaced, but she refused to listen. She did, however, tell him where Vorador's Mansion could be found when he asked. Raziel next visited the Air Forge. There he was introduced to the prophesy of the Hylden champion. Based on what Janos had told him in Soul Reaver 2, Raziel assumed he was the Vampire champion depicted there and in the Dark Forge, destined to be the adversary of the Hylden champion. Later he would find out the truth was more complicated than that. Raziel reached Vorador's Mansion, and after solving the puzzle of the Hylden gargoyles, he forged the wraith-blade with elemental Water. In the Water Forge, Raziel was faced with the horrible revelation that he was likely the Hylden champion, and Kain was therefore his Vampire adversary: the Vampire champion. Opening the garden crypt of Vorador's Mansion, Raziel finally got to speak with the vampire himself. Unfortunately, Vorador said he could not help him, even if he had been motivated to. Vorador had no knowledge of the sorcery Janos Audron and the other Ancient Vampires had laid upon the Reaver once he had made it. To Raziel's surprise he suggested that Raziel should ask Janos instead, and led the wraith into an antechamber where Janos' body was kept. Raziel saw the body was intact, even though Janos had been murdered five hundred years previously. There was a very real possibility that Janos could still be resurrected, if Raziel could find the Heart of Darkness. Vorador directed him to Avernus Cathedral. In Avernus Cathedral, Raziel explored the Earth Forge and the Avernus catacombs. From the murals in both, he finally understood that the Ancient Vampires had worshipped theElder God, but the Elder abandoned them once they were cursed by the Hylden. The Hylden were bitter adversaries of the Elder God. Suddenly, Raziel's "resemblance to the Vampires' enemy no longer seemed so accidental". The Elder God spoke to Raziel, and agreed he was indeed the Hylden champion. In the catacombs, Raziel stumbled upon a ceremony being led by the Death Guardian, Mortanius. It involved the offering of a blood sacrifice to a 'god', Hash'ak'gik, who lived at the bottom of a deep pit. Curious, Raziel got too close to the pit's edge, and was knocked in by a telekinetic blast. Raziel soon discovered that Hash'ak'gik was actually Turel, the vampire lieutenant of Kain who had eluded his wrath in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 1. Turel was being possessed by a number of Hylden, and was simply an impressive-looking vessel they used to command their worshippers. Turel demanded blood to strengthen himself against their control, and when none was given to him, he attacked Raziel. Raziel killed Turel, and devoured his soul. He then emerged from the pit and found Mortanius. If Raziel needed any further convincing that he was the Hylden champion, Mortanius was happy to oblige; apparently he also believed it. From their conversation - during which Mortanius struggled against the possession of the Hylden Lord - Raziel learned that Mortanius had resurrected Kain using the Heart of Darkness, hoping to create the Vampire champion: the Scion of Balance. The Necromancer believed Kain was destined to be Raziel's destroyer. Raziel left the catacombs, and ran into Kain, who was just arriving at Avernus Cathedral. Raziel now knew that Kain would have to die for Janos to live. Also, when Raziel absorbed Turel's soul, a green tendril had been mixed in with it. It seemed, as a result of that, Raziel was being influenced in a limited way by the Hylden. They were heightening his rage against Kain; his bitterness at being a 'pawn' in Kain's game, expendable when it suited Kain's whim. Kain tried to unsuccessfully to reason with Raziel, re-iterating that Raziel had a choice, and (for the first time) explicitly describing the nature of Raziel's free will. Because of his execution and "remaking" in the Abyss, Raziel was the one creature who was not shackled to the Wheel of Fate. He had free will all the time, unlike Kain and everyone else. It appeared that the Reaver paradox was not necessary for Raziel to alter the path of history, except perhaps for momentous changes, but this was not clarified. They fought. Kain managed to subdue Raziel after a while, but Raziel restarted the battle, attacking ferociously. Kain intercepted what could have been the finishing blow by grabbing Raziel's wrist; unintentionally causing Raziel's soul to start transferring into the physical Reaver through Kain's body. Raziel saved himself, and won his revenge against Kain by plunging his claws into Kain's chest, and tearing out the Heart of Darkness. Raziel then threw Kain through a portal using telekinesis, presuming he was completely dead at last, wherever he ended up. Raziel reflected that he "felt no elation, no sense of victory", and was certain he had once again walked into a trap. Raziel returned to Vorador's Mansion. There, he encountered Moebius, who congratulated him on his victory over Kain. The Time Streamer said that it did not matter which hero - Vampire or Hylden - Kain and Raziel convinced themselves they were, as long as the outcome was the same: that they would fight and Kain would die. Kain's destruction was the only important thing, and Raziel had achieved that. Moebius gloated that Raziel had been successfully compelled into performing the task, despite having the free will to choose otherwise. Moebius departed to oversee Vorador's execution, leaving Raziel to battle the vampire hunters that blocked Raziel's route between the library and the garden crypt. Raziel returned Janos' heart to his body, and resurrected the winged Ancient Vampire. Luckily, Janos' memory was intact, although he was shocked to find out that he had been dead for five hundred years. He tried to hurry Raziel into action, but after so many delays and misdirections, Raziel was not exactly co-operative. Now Janos was alive again, without the Sarafan beating down the door, Raziel wanted answers: How could he be the Vampire saviour if the Reaver was designed to imprison him? Raziel unsettled Janos further by showing him the wraith-blade - he already held the Reaver, but not in the way Janos had been expecting. Despite all this, Janos continued to believe in Raziel, and teleported them both to the Vampire Citadel. Raziel's argumentative mood continued, even as Janos protested that there was no time to explain everything; the Pillars were in peril. At Raziel's insistence, Janos briefly described the history of the Vampires, how the Hylden curse of immortality had "banished them from God's grace," and how the Pillars came to have human Guardians. Eventually, Janos convinced Raziel to explore the Spirit Forge, promising him answers there. The Elder God intervened in the Spirit Forge, forcing its tentacles through the floor around the altar and pulling it down, deeper into the earth as Raziel tried to activate it. However, Raziel completed the task, and the forge summoned the souls of Ariel and her Balance Guardian predecessors to itself to imbue the wraith-blade with Spirit. As she was absorbed into the wraith-blade, Ariel told Raziel that he must "unite what has been set asunder". Only then would the Scion of Balance - Kain - "be armed for his true endeavor". Believing Kain was gone for good, Raziel wondered what hope there was for Nosgoth. Kain's "true endeavor" could never be embarked upon. Raziel was even more confused, if that were possible, so he returned to Janos. Janos was watching the Pillars from the Vampire Citadel's council chamber. Very soon after Raziel arrived back, the Pillars exploded in a flash of cataclysmic lightning. In that instant - in the Pillars clearing - the fledgling vampire Kain had just refused to sacrifice himself, as he did in Blood Omen. The Hylden Lord, who had recently been using Mortanius' deformed body to fight Kain, suddenly possessed Janos. Janos fought the possession, but could not shake it off. The Hylden Lord said that Raziel had "played his part flawlessly" - in resurrecting Janos and murdering the Scion of Balance he had invaluably helped the Hylden's cause. Janos managed to reassert his own will just long enough to ask Raziel to kill him, before the Hylden regained control. Raziel refused to let the Hylden Lord leave the Vampire Citadel without a fight. Raziel fought Janos/the Hylden Lord, and eventually knocked him to the ground. Raziel stood over Janos' body, but even though the Ancient Vampire pleaded for Raziel to end it, before the Hylden came back, Raziel could not bring himself to destroy Janos. Raziel's inaction gave the Hylden Lord enough time to consolidate his power. He used magic to obliterate Raziel's current physical body, and sent him back to the Elder God. In the Spirit Forge, in the Spectral Realm, the Elder God told Raziel there was nothing more for him to do, now that Kain was gone. The Elder was going to keep Raziel imprisoned in the Spectral Underworld - permanently this time - as he was "undying" and his soul could never be returned to the Wheel of Fate. Raziel's future looked very bleak as the Elder summoned Moebius to converse with it the Spirit Forge chamber. Unknown to Raziel, Kain had survived their Avernus battle and awoke in the Demon dimension. He defeated a number of demons before a portal appeared to allow his escape from that "shadowy realm". He made his way to the Spirit Forge, and floated down behind Moebius, who was standing at the bottom. Kain impaled Moebius on the Reaver, and as the Time Streamer died, Moebius found himself in the Spectral Realm. Not realizing that Raziel was standing behind him, Moebius told the Elder that Kain still lived, and started to ask his god to restore him to life again. Unfortunately for him, Raziel mimicked Kain's earlier action, and thrust the wraith-blade Reaver through Moebius' spirit body. His sight 'purified' by the Spirit-imbued blade, Moebius saw the Elder God's true form for the first time, before Raziel finally opened his cowl and devoured Moebius' old soul. The Elder God was unconcerned about the loss of Moebius, but Raziel started to understand that he was not as powerless as the Elder claimed. Kain had survived - something the Elder God appeared to have missed. Also, although there had never been any hope of exposing the "unseen" Elder God's deceits, the Spirit Reaver had allowed Moebius to see his master for what it truly was. Piecing together these revelations with what Kain, Janos and Ariel had previously told him, Raziel made a terrible but necessary choice. He was both 'Redeemer and Destroyer', with the potential to be both the Hylden and Vampire champions.¹ Kain, the Scion of Balance, was neither; Mortanius had been wrong in believing otherwise. Raziel decided to do what Ariel had said, and exert his free will one last time to arm Kain for "his true endeavor". He would sacrifice himself to give Kain the power to see and fight the Elder God. Using Moebius corpse as a host, Raziel re-entered the Material Realm. Kain, seeing only Moebius, attacked instinctively, running 'Moebius' through with the Reaver, and using so much force that the sword tip became embedded in the rock behind him. Raziel manifested fully, and Kain realized his mistake. He tried to withdraw the Reaver, but Raziel stopped him. Raziel placed his hand on Kain's chest, allowing the Spirit-imbued wraith-blade to disperse into Kain and heal him of his wounds, both physical and spiritual.¹ Raziel's final words before allowing himself to be absorbed by the physical Reaver both forgave Kain and established Raziel's renewed loyalty to his maker. His physical form flickering and fading, he said: "The Soul Reaver - pure of all corruption - this is what it is for. This is what I am for - the two become one - both Soul Reavers - together - and the Scion of Balance is healed. And I - am not your enemy - not your destroyer - I am, as before, your right hand. Your sword. And now you will see - the true enemy - " Raziel's sacrifice did indeed let Kain see the true enemy: the Elder God. After a brief battle - where it was seen that the newly-created Soul Reaver was an effective weapon against the Elder's tentacles - Kain left the Spirit Forge before the enraged Elder God could bury him in its rubble. In the Vampire Citadel's council chamber, Kain paused to look across Nosgoth, towards the ruined Pillars. He reflected that Raziel had given him "the first, bitter taste of that terrible illusion - Hope". Thus concluded Raziel's story within the Legacy of Kain series. It is very unlikely he will return in any recognizable physical form, although as the spirit of the Soul Reaver, he remains a crucial element in Kain's continuing pursuit of his true destiny. Razielim The Razielim, sometimes known as the Razelim, are Raziel's clan, his brethren, created from his vampiric energy. Raziel's position as the strongest of Kain's lieutenants also offers his clan more power than that of his brethren Dumah, Melchiah, etc. We see nothing of the clan during the Legacy of Kain series, although Raziel himself speaks of the act of genocide which must have befallen them when he enters the sanctuary of the Razielim clan, and when he speaks of the 'unconscionable' act of genocide with Kain. Since the clan vampires tend to evolve in a manner similar to their Lieutenant leaders it is also possible that the Razielim clan vampires may have grown wings, like Raziel before his execution. This could be inferred during the dialogue between Raziel and Melchiah when Melchiah refers to an "upstart inheritance". Possibly the evolution of the Razielim before Kain evolves (a forbidden event in Kain's Empire) could have caused the genocide which they apparently suffered. Destiny Raziel was always destined to become the Soul Reaver. As the Reaver Raziel would be passed around until it reached the fledgling, Kain, in Avernus. Kain would then keep the Reaver until the moment when it is shattered, unleashing the wraith blade from within that would then be fused with Raziel. Eventually when Raziel became the Soul Reaver, the wraith blade was to be left behind in the Spectral Realm, but this destiny was changed in Defiance. Kain adjusted this destiny, by ensuring that Raziel transform his future self into the Spirit Reaver. Thus though Raziel ultimately ended up becoming the Soul Reaver in "Defiance", his future self was freed when it became the Spirit Reaver to be bonded to Kain to purify him and become his weapon with which to defeat the Elder. Thus with the reshuffling of history his final fate was that of the Spirit Reaver, now being bonded to Kain. Characteristics Personality Raziel is a very upstanding and moral character (and, thus, he rarely questions his own actions and their consequences, since he believes they are always good and moral), with a strong inherent sense of noblesse oblige; however, the conditions and situations he finds himself in (almost never of his own making, unlike Kain) rarely lend themselves to unambiguous ethical judgments and he often ends up doing the wrong thing for the right reason (unlike Kain who generally does the right thing – mostly for his own, often evil, reasons). As a mortal man, he engaged in the systematic extermination of countless Vampires in his fanatical quest to rid the world of his perception of evil. As a Vampire he helped Kain establish his empire, under the controversial belief that Vampires deserved (as a higher form of life, and thusly "knowing better") to rule the world. He became The Soul Reaver, the state he found himself in after being "betrayed" by Kain and his brethren, then "saved" by the Elder God, by being thrown into the Abyss, a swirling vortex of water. (Its depth is such that it could almost be described as endless although its exact depth is not known for sure.) he stalked Kain and massacred his former brethren, prevaricating that he was not only exacting vengeance, but just settling the balance of existence. Ultimately, most of his actions turn out to be in some way flawed and generally immoral in the logic or lack thereof in their formulation, as he often finds himself the willing or unwilling pawn of those around him, for good or (mostly) evil. His systemic redemption is found only in his final act, one of self-sacrifice, his only action dually motivated by good intentions and with arguably good consequences. This puts him in harmonic opposition to the character of Kain (though he sacrifices himself not only to escape his curse of infinite death/rebirth cycle or to help defeat "the true enemy", but also for Kain - to whom he pledges allegiance), whose behavior is characterised by viciousness, manipulation and the belief that every person and thing is utterly expendable, but whose actions generally turn out to be right, because he defies those around him, most of whom turn out to be directly or indirectly in league with evil. Kain proudly admits his actions are motivated by lust for power and revenge (but he truly was predestined to become a tyrant, only in a quest for survival and because of Nupraptor's curse, at his birth), while Raziel unrelently claims his sole motivation is a desire to save the world and that he is solely guided by morals. Kain devises witty schemes out of cruel calculations, while Raziel is more impulsive and only thinks about his own actions after he has committed the irreparable. Raziel unrelently switches from one master (often a manipulator) to another (Moebius and the Sarafan, Kain, the Elder God, Ariel, Janos Audron, Kain - again, Raziel is either being lied to or being told half-truths or being told what they think the truth is), while Kain only follows orders when they suit him and never trusts anyone (not even his only love Umah, the female Vampire who cared for him during his comatose sleep in Blood Omen 2). Dark Gifts * Fly - (Evolution) * Phase Through Gates - (Melchiah) * Scale Walls - (Zephon) * Swimming - (Rahab) * Constrict - (Dumah) * Telekinesis - (Morlock then an improved version from Turel) * Soul Reaver - (Original/Kain) * Immortality - (Gifted by Elder God) * Plane Shift - (Gifted by Elder God) * Soul Eater - (Vampire Wraith) * Vampirism - (Soul replecement) * Fury - (Gifted by Elder God) * Berserk - (???) * spirit projection & body/corpse possession - (learned after planar portals were destroyed for corpse possession to perform plane shift.) Gallery Image:SARAFAN RAZIEL.jpg|Sarafan Raziel Image:yraziel.JPG|Lieutenant Raziel Image:LUOGOTENENTE RAZIEL.jpg|Lord Raziel Image:getimage.jpg|Winged Raziel Image:physicraz.JPG|Raziel (Physic Form) Category:Characters Category:Vampires